


Let's Run Away

by bigbilliamdenbro



Series: Richie Tozier x Reader [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Inspired by Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings, Other, Running Away, Swearing, check the song out its pretty cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbilliamdenbro/pseuds/bigbilliamdenbro
Summary: Richie and Y/N have always talked about leaving the shithole that is Derry, Maine, but having Richie randomly showing up at their house in the middle of the night so they could run away that very night was surely not expected.





	Let's Run Away

It was about 1am when you started hearing something hitting your window. You thought you had heard something some minutes before, but ignored it and passed it off as just the loud sound of the heavy rain that had been falling to the ground for many hours now. But then it started getting louder and louder, to the point you thought someone was trying to break the glass on the window, so you looked outside.

You could barely see anything as the night was pitch dark except for the few lamp posts here and there, plus the heavy rain was really blocking the view. But as you squinted to try and focus your eyes, you saw, standing there in the rain, a figure you could recognize very well.

Just as you opened your window and were about to ask him what he was doing there, you saw he was already grabbing another rock to toss at you.

“RICHIE!”

You yelled it just in time, and saw as he stopped himself from throwing it on you, lowering his arm and letting the rock fall to the ground.

He looked up at you and you know he could barely see anything with all the fog and water in his glasses.

“Y/n! Fucking finally! I’m freezing here!”

“What the fuck are you even doing here?”

“Y/n/n I wanna run away.”

“What like tonight?“ He shook his head yes. “Did you come just to tell me?”

“No. I’m here to ask you to come with me”

“Rich-”

“Just come down here. I’ve been in this cold ass rain for like fifteen minutes now.”

“Richie my parents are gonna wake up!”

“Not if you’re quiet!“

You thought about it for some moments and decided you couldn’t leave him there, even more if he was being serious about running away, so you told him to wait for you on the front door and closed the window slowly, put on a sweater (of Richies) and opened the door to go downstairs, every step careful to not wake your parents up.

You unlocked the door with all the caution you could, worried any sound would give off what you were doing.

“Hey hotstuff what’s poppin?”

“Did you fucking come here just to say that?”

“Partially.” He laughed as you rolled your eyes. “But not really. I told you: I wanna run away.”

“From home? I don’t know anywhere you could stay for a long time.”

“Not from home. I mean from Derry. You coming with me?”

“Me?”

“Who else, dickhead?” he said, trying to lighten up the mood and give you time to process what he had just proposed.

“I don’t- where would we go?”

“We could go anywhere! We just gotta get on the car and drive!”

“Just like that?”

“I thought that was what you wanted. We’ve talked about it before right?”

It was true. For years you two had planned running away. It was something you both had in common: you hated Derry.

It was gray and empty, cold. Every adult there was oblivious, lacked emotion, and the only true friends you had there were each other and the other losers.

The losers were always your excuse to not do it. It wasn’t a lie that you didn’t want to leave them, but the truth is you as much as you wanted to leave that awful place, you were scared. So you two planned and planned but never really left. No wonder his seriousness about it was a shock to you.

“I know but I don’t have anything planned and you just came here out of the blue and I don’t know if I can do it and oh my God what about the losers do they even know? And my parents what if they find us oh shit Richie I can’t fucking breathe.”

He put his hands on your shoulders. “Hey, look at me. I’m here okay? Calm down. Breathe.” He let you take your time to steady your breathing and calm yourself down.

“Im okay. I’m okay.”

“Hey I’m not trying to make you run away. I’m just… tired of this shit you know? And i thought you would want to do it after all that time just talking about it. But you don’t have to, alright? And if you don’t want to I’ll just go home and I’ll wait until you’re ready and then we can go. Fuck I shouldn’t have come here without telling you I’m so sorry.”

“Hey Richie? Calm down.“ You smiled at him.

“Sorry, sorry. So uh, I should get going? This was a mistake”

He turned around to get on his car, parked not much far from the front yard

“No wait!”

He turned to you again

“I’ll go.”

“What really?”

“We had to leave sooner or later right?”

“Are you sure? Cause if you’re not we can just forget it”

“Im terrified. But im sure.”

“That- That’s awesome! Were finally doing it!”

He hugged you, and you laughed at his excitement

“So, um, what now?”

“Now I get my things idiot.”

“I’ll wait for you here then?”

“Of course not, you’re gonna freeze to death here. And you can’t die before you take me out this hell.”

“Wow, you really know how to win a guy’s heart.”

“Said Romeo himself.“

“Hey I can be romantic! I just asked you to run away with me!”

“Can you be more quiet? Come in asshole!”

The two of you got inside and you closed the door quietly, then signed for him to walk quietly to your room. You got in and turned the lights on, quickly opening your wardrobe and grabbed as many clothes as you could, throwing them in an old large backpack as long with the things from the bathroom and everything else you thought you’d need and some things you knew you probably wouldn’t, but couldn’t leave behind.

You changed into comfortable clothes and the sweater you were already wearing, and put all the money you had in your pocket as Richie waited for you by the door to check if your parents were still asleep.

“Okay so… I think this is it.”

“You’re done?”

“Yup. I guess we should go now, before they wake up.”

“Are you gonna leave them a note or something?”

You pondered it for some moments and decided you should, or you knew very well they could call the cops or something thinking you’re missing.

You ripped off a page from one of your old notebooks and wrote a simple ‘Gone with Richie, I’ll call you.’ And you were very well aware that it was going to piss them off. Richie was, to put it nicely, not their favorite person. For them, he was the worse influence ever and that’s because they thought you were just friends, you couldn’t even imagine how mad they would be if they knew about the… thing… between you two. But it’s not like you cared though. You knew Richie was an awesome person and would do anything for his friends.

But it didn’t matter. You’d be long gone before they found the note anyway. Leaving your house wasn’t much of a big deal for you. But then you thought about your friends.

“Richie? What about the others? Are we just gonna leave them?”

“Of course not. They can visit. We can visit. It’s not a permanent thing you know? We can do whatever the fuck we want”

“But what if we never see them again? How are they gonna know we left anyway?”

“We have their numbers. Plus the note I left them might be enough.“

“Note? What note?”

“Left a note to Bill telling him were leaving. If I know them all well, they’ll meet us around Augusta.”

“Did you plan all this shit just assuming I’d say yes?”

“Pretty much, yes.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“You  _said_  yes, didn’t you?”

You chuckled and grabbed the piece of paper, asking for Richie to check the hallway. When he said it was all clear, you took one more look at your room, the one you have lived in your whole life. Then you turned the light off and took Richie’s hand in yours heading downstairs. As you were putting the note you had written on the fridge, you heard something upstairs. You and Richie shared a worried look as you heard your name being called.

“Shit what do we do?” You whispered to him, to which he replied “We run.“

Richie grabbed your hand once again and you both ran out the house, not closing the door so it wouldn’t make any noise. You ran to his car and got in as fast as you could. You stood there for a minute, catching your breath from running.

“So. You ready?”

“Absolutely not. Now drive.”

“As you wish,” he said, and you heard the sound of him turning the engine on and he started to drive. As you passed by your house you saw the kitchen lights on and realize you didn’t feel as guilty as you thought you would do for leaving, and as you drove farther and farther away, you didn’t look back anymore.

“So. We’re running away together. Just the two of us… the team. Us.”

“What the fuck was that?” You said, laughing at his (most likely purposeful) awkwardness.

“Well you gotta admit it’s romantic.”

“What a hopeless romantic you are.”

“Hey I’m not the one you thought running away with  _me_  would be a good idea.”

“Good point, stop the car.”

“Idiot.“

“You love me.”

“I sure do.” He said, smiling. “Can we be like Bonnie and Clyde now?”

“Richie we haven’t done anything illegal?”

“Yet.”

“This is it, let me go,“ you said dramatically and you both laughed as Richie rolled his eyes.

So maybe you didn’t know what was going to happen, and maybe you were still terrified of it. But you had Richie, and soon you would have your friends. And seeing the few street lights in the dark town as you and richie passed by, joking and planning what to do just like you had done since forever, you felt light, happy… free.

And all those feelings only Richie made you feel.


End file.
